Eternitix
Eternitix is a fan made transformation that involves the fairies finding out who their soul-mates are. Achievement To achieve the fairy must use the special eternity spell to locate her soulmate, if she already knows who her soulmate is she must still use the spell just to make sure, then go to them and show them by way of magic her undying, eternal love for them. After she shows them her feelings, they must share a deep and passionate kiss. During the kiss she will see an image of a moment they will have in the future, then within the 8 minutes following the kiss she must activate her transformation, or the power of Eternitix will be lost to her forever. Activation To activate the fairy must close her eyes, bow her head and place her hands over her heart, then her transformation will begin. Appearance In this form the fairies will be wearing a dress with a skirt similar to Harmonix, the dress itself will be about mid-thigh length with a sweetheart neckline and straps that fits their style, their symbol/shape in gold somewhere on their straps, and a see through drape, connected to a thin belt around their waist with an eternity symbol connecting the two sides, that is short in the front and knee length in the back. Their shoes will be high heeled, closed toe shoes with an ankle strap that is connected by an eternity symbol in the front with a gem shaped and colored like their symbol/shape dangling down. They will also be wearing a choker that is connected by an eternity symbol in the front with a gem shaped and colored like their symbol/shape dangling down, a bracelet that matches the choker and see through palm less gloves that match the drape. Their hair will be in a wavy slightly curly semi updo with an eternity symbol clip with a gem shaped and colored like their symbol/shape dangling down somewhere in their hair. Their wings will be pointed oval shaped with the eternity symbol in it and their shape/symbol inside each circle of the eternity symbol and 4 shapes/symbols in the top above the eternity symbol. Powers/abilities Each fairy will gain 8 new powers: 2 will be connected to their normal power, 3 will be connected to eternity/forever/timelessness, and the last 3 will be connected to the power of love and heart. They will also gain the power to sense when their soulmate is in danger and needs them, the power to share a tiny bit of their magic with their soulmate and a special eternity symbol shaped crystal in the color that represents them and their soulmates, that when used will cause her and her soulmate to age one year every 8 years to prolong their life together. Fairies, spells and Soul-mates Bloom – soulmate is Sky Extreme Heat - creates one giant fireball that separates into eight medium fireballs after it is thrown, and all 8 attack one enemy at once Fiery Blast - TBA Eternal Burn - TBA Timeless Fire - TBA Flames of eternity - TBA Fire of passion - TBA Fiery Love - TBA Flaming Heart - TBA Crystal – blue Bloom Eternitix.png|Bloom Category:Transformations